1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric circuit modules adapted for mounting in racking.
2. Description of Related Art
Such modules comprise a container, typically in the form of a shallow box, housing the electrical components of the module and connections therebetween, the container being adapted to be mounted, e.g. by sliding action, in the racking in side by side relationship with other such modules.
Each such module is normally required to incorporate a path for conduction of heat away from the components, so as to allow modules to be accommodated compactly in the racking without overheating problems.
In addition provision has to be made for external connection of each module e.g. to other modules, and to this end in known arrangements each module is provided at one end, normally the end first inserted into the racking, with an electric connector part adapted to mate with a complementary electric connector part mounted on the racking.
In modern rack mounted electronic equipment the number of contacts required in the module connectors can be so large that the contacts tend to be fragile and unreliable, and the modules need to be accurately positioned with respect to the racking to facilitate mating of the connector parts.